


Pulang

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kapan kamu pulang?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulang

**Author's Note:**

> Hah si Eka janjinya mo ngetik MidoAka tapi keder banyak fanfic yang bagus-bagus (padahal lagi gak ada ide buat MidoAka). Akhirnya bikin KrisHo. kenapa KrisHo? Karena pairing ini nilainya 100 (Di kaos Wolf, nomor Suho 1, Kris 00. Kalo dijejerin jadi 100). #gaje
> 
> EXO © SM Entertainment  
> Kris (mantan member EXO) dan Suho bukan milik saya. Tapi milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan untuk fanfic ini.
> 
> Peringatan : Bau-bau Shonen-ai, AU, gaje.

_“Kapan kamu pulang?”_

Joonmyun terus melontarkan pertanyaan itu kepada Yifan. Dan jawaban pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu kalau tidak, “Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang.” Mungkin, “Maaf Myun, mungkin bakal lama di sini.”

Beberapa hari kemudian, berita pesawat yang dikemudikan Yifan meledak di udara dan hilang di samudera Hindia ditayangkan di televisi.

 

 

_“Kapan kamu pulang?”_

Itulah pertanyaan Yifan padanya saat ia harus menjalani rawat inap dan kemoterapi di rumah sakit.

Joonmyun muntah darah untuk kesekian kalinya. Kondisinya makin melemah semenjak kehilangan Yifan. Bantuan medis dikerahkan. Keesokan harinya alat kardiogram berbunyi nyaring dan menampilkan garis lurus.

 

 

_“Aku pulang, Yifan.”_

_“Selamat datang, Myun.”_

 

 

**[Selesai]**

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih ya udah baca... ^^


End file.
